japanese_spidermanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Time of Revenge Has Come! Beat Down Iron Cross Group!!
is the first episode of Spider-Man. Synopsis A strange voice calls motorcross racer, Takuya Yamashiro and a new enemy appears and wants to kill Takuya's father. What will he do to save him and what is that mysterious voice calling him his brother? Plot The episode begins with a man in a cave who shouts: "Come, my Brother! Come, Marveller!". Marveller takes his way on Earth and the scientists think it is a meteor. Meanwhile, Takuya Yamashiro, a motorcross racer, is doing motorcross and hears the man's voice and stops. Marveller arrives on Earth and falls down. The Iron Cross Army, an evil organization which plans to rule Earth plan to kill Takuya's father, Dr. Yamashiro, because they are afraid that he'll find Marveller. Hitomi Sakuma and Shinko Yamashiro want to investigate the Marveller and call Takuya to help them but Takuya fixes his bike to take part to a motorcross race. Takuya sees a spider and hears the man's voice again and tries to find out who is he. His father and his siblings with some others try to find and investigate the Marveller. But Amazoness is following them and brings Machine Bem Boukunryu with her. Meanwhile, Takuya and Takuji Yamashiro, his brother, are ready to go to the race and Takuya hears the voice again. Takuya sees a spider in the air and continues to hear the man's voice who was telling that the time for revenge has come. Takuya leaves his little brother and follows the web of the spider. Boukunryu attacks Takuya's father and sister and the other friends. Takuya arrives coincidentally and goes to search for his father who was kidnapped by the monster. Takuya finds his father injured and his father tells him that a secret organization is attacking on Earth and leaves Takuya to find and defeat them and dies on his hands. Takuya follows the footprints of Boukunryu. He is surrounded by Ninders and is helpless against them. He enters a cave and falls down. He sees the spider and the man who was calling him his brother. He introduces himself as Garia and he is from Planet Spider. Takuya thinks he killed his father. Garia tells him that behind his father's death is the Iron Cross Army. Garia gives him the Spider Extract and passes it to his body. Garia said him that he waited for him a long time. He said that the Iron Cross Army destroyed his planet and he chased them to Earth to seek revenge. He says that he passed him the power of Spider-Man and dies and turns into a spider. Takuya lies on his bed and Garia appears and tells him to transform. He explains him how to do it and he transforms into Spider-Man and tries his abilities. Dr. Fujita is kidnapped by Boukunryu and Spider-Man hurries to save him. Spider-Man arrives and goes to find him. He finds him and defeats the Ninders and saves him. Boukunryu appears and battles with Spider-Man. Boukunryu becomes big and plays with Spider-Man. Spider-Man calls Spider Machine GP-7 and defeats the Ninders and calls Marveller and Marveller transforms into Leopardon and destroys Boukunryu. Cast *Takuya Yamashiro: Shinji Todo *Hitomi Sakuma: Rika Miura *Shinko Yamashiro: Izumi Oyama *Takuji Yamashiro: Yoshiharu Yabuki *Dr. Yamashiro: Fuyuki Murakami *Garia: Toshiaki Nishizawa *Professor Monster: Mitsuo Ando *Amazoness: Yukie Kagawa *Machine Bem Boukunryu: Shozo Iizuka *Narrator: Toru Ohira Notes to be added Category:Episodes